Ciúmes
by Mayumii
Summary: RenjiRukia bobinha. [ONESHOT]


**Disclaimer:** Bleach (ブリーチ) não me pertence.

----

"_...Kiite sekaijuu ga ayamachi ni kegarete itemo_

_Kimi e tsunaida te wa itsumademo hanasanai kara_

_Sore dake wa shinjite ii yo…"_

**My Dear – L'arcenciel**

----

"Que faz aqui, Renji?"

"Eu que te pergunto, Rukia. Não estava em missão?"

"Hm, acabei de voltar. Mas não sabia que você também vinha aqui... digamos que é uma área bem isolada."

"Deixa pra lá. Eu gosto de vir aqui quando quero estar sozinho sabe... e a visão daqui é linda." Disse Renji, olhando para toda a Seireitei que se encontrava abaixo deles, tendo uma visão panorâmica, com um belo pôr-do-sol chegando. Aquele lugar lhe transmitia tanta paz...

"Realmente. Também precisava ficar um pouco sozinha sabe, e quando isso acontece, venho pra cá." Disse a Kuchiki, sentando-se ao lado do amigo. "Por que queria ficar sozinho?"

"Com todo esse caos na Seireitei, cheio de tarefas, preciso de um tempo para relaxar, não?"

"Hm."

Renji olhava Rukia pelo canto do olho. Estava tão aérea... sempre ficava dessa forma quando voltava da Terra. Aquelas missões eram tão empolgantes, cheias de momentos para relembrar a ponto de deixar ela daquela forma? Por que? Por que?

"E você, por que queria ficar sozinha?"

"Preciso pensar em algumas coisas comigo mesma."

"Ah."

Rukia encarou Renji, estudando-o, tentando achar algo de errado, mas não conseguiu... mas sentia algo de errado. Conhecia tão bem Renji, a ponto de dizer quantas horas ele havia dormido, de saber seus pensamentos só de olhar para ele. Lá estava ele, com sua expressão de sempre, olhando para o horizonte, procurando relaxar, como ele mesmo dissera. Mas ele parecia tão... distante.

"Renji, o que há com você?"

"Nada."

"Está tão aéreo... que houve?"

"Eu?"

O Abarai fitou a Kuchiki, interrogativo. Oras, não era ela a aérea? Sempre ficava daquela forma enquanto não voltava para as missões na Terra. Claro, não contestando seu potencial em outras missões, mas, com tantos anos conhecendo-a, sabia que as missões na Terra a deixavam ansiosa... feliz.

"Você que está aérea."

Desde quando? Era ele, que parecia estar com mil pensamentos!

"Deixe de ser bobo, Renji."

Bobo?

"É você sim. Fica sempre dessa forma quando volta das missões da Terra. O que há?"

O que pode acontecer lá para deixar Rukia tão estranha? Missões divertidas? Sem chance. Boas relações com o pessoal da Terra? Havia a Inoue, o Quincy, o Sado, o Urahara, Yoruichi...

... e Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Eu? Pirou?"

"Boba, eu tô falando sério. Que acontece lá na Terra hein?"

Pense, Abarai Renji. Por que Kuchiki Rukia está assim? Ela é sua amiga, você deve ajudá-la, não? Pense, pense...

_RUKIA. ICHIGO._

_ICHIGO. RUKIA._

JAMAIS. A Rukia é idiota, mas não chega a esse ponto. Né?

Mas também é sempre bom perguntar.

"Tá tendo algum caso com Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"O QUE?"

O Renji ficou maluco de vez, pirou, deve ter sido o colapso nervoso após a luta com o nii-sama, coitado. Eu, um caso com o Ichigo? NUNCA. Poderia ter escolhido alguém melhorzinho, hein?

"Eu já tinha minhas dúvidas, mas eu tenho certeza Renji: você é retardado."

"Sem gracinhas, Rukia! Desde quando? Francamente, com o idiota do Ichigo..."

Rukia olhou pasma para Renji. Se um dia tivesse algum tipo de relacionamento com Ichigo, um dos dois não sobreviveria, com certeza. Por que Renji está com essas idéias absurdas? Por que motivo? Seria...

... por ciúmes?

"Está com ciúmes, Renji?"

"Ficou louca?"

Renji estava com tanta vontade de dar um cascudo na Kuchiki, mas se controlou. Quem ela pensava que era?

"Escuta, eu te conheço faz muito tempo. Sei como você ficou quando conheceu o Kaien, quando ele morreu, quando conheceu o Ichigo. É natural você ter se apaixonado por uma pessoa que você admira."

"Você está com ciúmes." Disse Rukia, abrindo um sorriso malicioso.

"Idiota! Longe disso!" disse o tenente, se enfurecendo, levantando-se para deixar o local.

"Você está sim, ne, _Renji-kun_?" o sorriso de Rukia se alargou, também se levantando e segurando de leve os braços de Renji.

"Rukia, deixe de besteiras. Me solta, tenho que voltar para o Esquadrão."

"Renji. Só me responde uma coisa."

"Fala."

"Você fica me perguntando do Ichigo. E quanto a Hinamori?"

"O QUE?"

"_...a convivência com o Kurosaki acabou afetando os neurônios dela..."_

"RUKIA, VOCÊ FICOU MALUCA MESMO!" disse Renji, tentando se soltar, olhando pasmo para Rukia. "Se o Hitsugaya-taichou ouve você falando isso, ele no mínimo vai tentar... me matar?"

"Não há nada entre vocês?"

"NÃO!"

"Hm. Ah, seria legal, vocês fariam um casal tão kawaii."

"Poupe-me, Rukia!"

"Ah, goooomen, Renji!" tentou puxar Renji pelos braços, que tenta se desvencilhar, quase derrubando os dois no chão, fazendo Renji enlaçar Rukia pela cintura para esta não cair, e ela, abraçar fortemente o pescoço do tenente, fazendo os dois ficarem muito próximos, ambos vermelhos com a aproximação.

"Renji..."

"Ru...Rukia. Pode me responder uma coisa?" vendo o gesto afirmativo da Kuchiki, não deixando de abraçar a cintura dela...

"Você e o Ichigo... não estão mesmo juntos?"

"Sabe Renji... vou responder a essa sua pergunta com outra, tudo bem?"

"Hm, ok." Para a surpresa de Renji, Rukia abraçou ainda mais o seu pescoço.

"Como eu poderia estar com Ichigo se a pessoa com quem me sinto mais feliz eu estou abraçando agora?"

"O que?" Renji ficou pasmo, muito surpreso com a resposta de Rukia. Seu estômago dava tantas reviravoltas, mas ainda não sabia se era este ou o coração funcionando com tanta rapidez que estava fazendo-o a perder a fala.

"Rukia... acho que é a primeira vez que eu vejo você falando tanta coisa e tão suavemente." Vendo Rukia olhar para ele interrogativamente, ele foi se aproximando cada vez mais da Kuchiki, não sabendo ao certo o que estava fazendo... agindo por instinto, como algumas vezes fazia. "Obrigado... obrigado por você ser boba, estressada, mas a pessoa que me faz sorrir, mesmo que por dentro, todas as horas... a pessoa que eu amo..."

As respirações se mesclavam, a medida que Renji se aproximava mais de Rukia; seus lábios se encontraram, tímidos, carinhosos, dando a cada toque uma felicidade sem limites aos dois; dando passagem para a língua de Renji, o beijo foi se intensificando cada vez mais, harmoniosamente, como se fossem feitos um para o outro... aos poucos, em busca de ar, ambos foram se distanciando, sem se largarem.

"Sério Renji, eu preciso lembrar do que você disse pra vida toda. A primeira frase bonita que eu vejo você falar!"

"Baaaaaaaka."

**OWARI**

Não me soquem! Fiquei com tantas idéias sobre o final, sei que não está bom, mas acho que se colocasse o Renji e a Rukia fazendo mais declarações, iria ficar meio... estranho?

Uma RenjiRukia bem bobinha.

Aberta a críticas e sugestões, se puder, reviews, onegaai!


End file.
